Secrets of a vampire
by Blazing Moonlight
Summary: Victoria has returned to Jump city but she doesn't want to see the titans just yet but she is kidnapped by Slade and cant escape by herself no matter how strong she is. Rated T just to be sure. but of violence & swearing for Kate and Hannah
1. Secrets of a vampire

**Secrets Of A Vampire**

**Book 4 in the Victoria's secret Collection**

**One**

I have a bad past, I have a past that I am not proud of. I introduce innocent people into a dangerous world. I am not a person you should try to be friends with. I would never be the person that someone would be with. My world is to dangerous and belong in one place... that place is jump city...It has been 8 months since I have been back to jump city and I think it is time to go back.

For a long time I have been calling myself Robyn Gray after a friend. A friend who I fell in love with. He is my best friend. He is a hero. He probably meet someone and fell in love with them. But I hope when I come back I can tell him how I fell.

But there is a problem everyone who I love think I am dead. I never thought I would want to come back so I killed a vampire and burnt the body and threw an Identical ring to mine into the fire so that knowing they would find the body and think it is me.

When I show up I know they would be shocked and I know that they would be angry or something like that but I know that they will get over it.


	2. When the world is to small

**Two**

**When the world is too small**

A small world that is what I am in for, a time when I can run into the titans accidentally, I don't want that to happen...not just yet. When I am ready I will turn on the communicator and contact them, but for now...I will lay low and watch them. See how they are with out me.

This world is small...so small that you have to be careful when trying to avoid people. A world that's too small that is what this world is. It isn't the right time...not yet.

***~*Narrator pov*~***

Victoria lurked around the bushes waiting in the shadows watching her friends in battle. She watched impatiently her friends weren't as good fighter as they were... she kept in the bushes with an impatient mind she wanted to speed in and save the day, but they were doing fine sort of.

A titan victory against an unknown villain. Well to Victoria but a glimpse of recognition caught victorias eye. A vampire. Not just any vampire an old friend well kind of. Anyway his name was Spike a vicious vampire. She stood up in confusion. She couldn't here everything from where she was hiding she got closer to the fight to listen to the fighting chatter. This was not what she wanted to here...

"**So I hear you were friends with Vicky when she died!" **Spike yelled with a mumble in his voice

"**How do you know Vicky?" **Robin asked

"**Let's just say were old friends" **Spike said changing his tone of voice to a serious tone.

Spike had an evil smirk on his face. He glanced over to where Victoria was hiding he spotted her. But it was a second glance that made him shocked. Victoria backed away slowly into the shadows.

"**Are you sure she is dead?" **Spike asked

"**Yes" **Robin lied he new Victoria was alive.

"**Well I could have sworn I just saw her" **spike said in a more serious yet puzzled tone of voice.

Robin new Victoria was alive but a confused look on his face wanted to find out if he saw what he saw. Could Victoria really be back. If spike really did see Victoria raven was right...she would show her self when she was ready. But was she ready to be found was the question.

Cyborg ran behind spike with a stake that looked weird. And poof. Spike was dust.

"Wow they have gotten better" Victoria whispered quietly.

Victoria disappeared into the night as well as the titans.


	3. Message for a raven

**Chapter Three**

**Message for a raven**

Raven told robin not to look for Victoria she will slip up soon and be easy to find but that didn't stop raven from looking. She may not like Victoria but the team hasn't been the same without her and that is why she has been looking for her.

Raven had been trying to contact her via spirit world to connect to her brain, to see what she sees. But her spell was intercepted. Raven fell back with a scream and enter some sort of dream world were she saw Victoria feeding on a human.

"**Hello raven" Victoria** said toneless

"**Victoria, your feeding?" **raven asked in her normal dark faded tone.

"**No" **Victoria started ** "Your dreaming, I am in your dream this is what you think I am doing" **

"**But how" **a confused raven asked

"**Don't ask me I only know what you know but I have a message for you" **Victoria told her

"**Then what's the message?" **Raven asked curiously

With Victoria's super speed all that raven could see was a minor blur before she was a little startled from Victoria who was behind her with her vampire face one her dark black eyes and vein's showing dark dark blue o\under her eyes staring right at raven.

"**Stop looking!" **

with a dive Victoria bit raven and when she woke up s\her neck was slowly bleeding. Raven was sure by now that Victoria was back in jump city. Somewhere hiding watching waiting, but was she feeding that was the question and there was the whole telling robin about this dream thing she had.

Something had made raven think twice about letting robin now was it the warning and what happen that scared her...or something else. Something unexplainable, more out of the ordinary. But she new she had to but she wont say anything yet.

**Krystal R Kenneth**


	4. The truth for beastboy

**Chapter 4**

**The truth for beast-boy**

It was quite. Too quite. Not like the other days. Everyone stared at raven stared with wide eyes. Looking at the wound on her neck. They wanted to ask what happened they wanted to how that happened. Was a vampire in the tower. Were they in danger.

"**Raven what happened" ** Beast-boy asked

Silence filled the room. Not a peep from raven to explain she didn't open her mouth she just left after getting a towel but beast-boy chased after her.

"**Raven!" ** beast-boy yelled

"**What?" **she asked bluntly

"**What happened?" **He asked

"**Nothing" **She said in a monotone

The sound of the chatter between beast-boy and raven echoed threw hallway sounds bouncing off the wall. Slow chatter began to loud arguments which wasn't a surprise with beast-boy and raven all they did was yell at each other.

"**Why wont you tell me what happened!" **beast-boy yelled

Ravens voice changed to anger and she yelled back **"Because you believe me if I told you!"**

"**Try me?" **Beast-boy said

"**Forget it" **she said

"**Forget it? You were bitten by a vampire and you wont say how!" **he yelled back

"**Because it was Victoria!" **Raven yelled back

Beast-boys face went blank **"how if she got in the tower we would know" **

"**She wasn't in the tower...she was in my head...and she is alive" **raven said

"**That's not possible! She is dead her body was burned but the ring survived that's how we knew that it was her" **beast-boy said

Raven placed the ring in his hands **"Look at it?" **

"**What about it?" **He asked

"**Its not hers this isn't the ring that I cast the spell on" **raven said

"**How is this possible?"**


	5. An old friends cry for help

**Chapter 5**

**An Old friends cry for help**

standing and hiding out side the tower they know that Victoria is alive but should she go in she walked up to the towers doors but speeded back into the bushes she wasn't ready to answer questions. Victoria wasn't ready to for them too see her.

Victoria looked from beyond the bushes. They weren't ready to know where she was, or to know what she was doing, she was stronger and more in control. But she was paying to much attention at trying to listen to the titans conversations that she didn't notice Slade.

"**Slade!" **Victoria shouted

"**Come back to Jump City have we...Robyn" Slade** said with a smirk

"**How did you know my..." Victoria** began

"**You're not that hard to figure out Victoria" **Slade said

He hit Victoria with something making her fall down uncontentious. But for a human they would be dead.

Victoria woke up slowly noticing she wasn't at the tower

"**Morning" **he said

"**Why am I not tied up if I have been kidnapped" **she said straight away

"**Because there is simply no reason for you to go anywhere. It is morning and you cant go out in the sunlight with out this..." **Slade showed the ring to Victoria

He walked up to one window and opened the blinds she ran to the darkness covering her eyes.

"**What do you want with me?" **Victoria asked

"**You were quite the vampire back then weren't you...you know when you called yourself Drusilla**" Slade said

Victoria was surprised she knew what he wanted but that wasn't going to happen! When slade turned around she turned on her titan tracker.

*~*AT TITAN TOWER*~*

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP a tracker was set off a fellow titan was in trouble the pulled up from whose tracker it was and couldn't believe it...

"How is this possible?" Cyborg muttered.


	6. But she is dead

**Chapter 6**

**But she is dead**

**

* * *

**

"**How is that possible?"** Cyborg Muttered **"She is dead!"**

"**She's alive"** Robin said

"**How we watched her body burn**" Cyborg said

"**It was a fake"** Robin said

"**You knew and you didn't tell us"** Cyborg said

"**She didn't want to be found"** Robin responded

"**Someone is messing with us robin you can't seriously believe she is alive**" Cyborg responded

"**She is alive I no I've seen her"** Raven said in her dark tone.

"**Why didn't you say anything?"** Cyborg asked

"**Would you have really believed me if I said she attacked me" **Raven said in a monotone voice.

"**So you're saying she isn't Victoria anymore" **Cyborg asked

"**No everything about her is Victoria the one we know" **Raven said

"**Then what do you mean?" **Cyborg said

"**She attacked me because I was looking for her" **Raven said

"**Well then obviously she doesn't want to be found" **Beast-boy said

"**Then why did her tracker get turned on?" **Robin asked quietly

"**Because she is dead and who ever killed her is screwing with us...sorry raven but i don't believe that she would attack you" **Cyborg said

* * *

Cyborg left and silence filled the room as they watched

* * *

"**Dose anyone else think Cyborg is acting very strangely..." **beast-boy responded

"**He doesn't want to believe she is alive...and I agree with him...Well I know she is alive but we shouldn't look why would she turn on her tracker after all this time?" **robin told them **"He is probably right someone might be screwing with us" **

* * *

Robin left .

* * *

"**Please why is everyone thinking it is someone 'screwing' with us...she may need help" **Starfire began

"**I Think your right star but we also need to think that it could be a trap..." **Beast-boy responded


	7. Eyes and ears

**Chapter 7**

**Eyes and ears.**

**"To me it seems your friends don't care about you anymore" **Slade said with his back turned to Victoria

"**How did you know I put on my tracker" **Victoria responded

"**Drusilla eyes and ears inside the tower always come in handy." **Slade mentioned

"**My name isn't Drusilla anymore, and what do you mean eyes and ears?" **Victoria responded

"**Right your name is Vicky is it not I take it that that isn't your human name either." **He said dogging the question

"**What do you mean eyes and ears?" **Victoria asked again

Slade chuckled **"You will find out soon enough sweet Drusilla" **slade walked off.

Victoria was hungry she hadn't had a feed in 2 days this was the only way slade would be able to manage letting out Victoria's past self known as Drusilla the past she kept hidden from the titans. Victoria kept trying to figure out what eyes and ears meant...could he have turned one of the titans or did he put cameras in the tower. The one the Victoria thought of was cameras. But how would he have gotten the cameras in side the tower...could the titans really have a spy amongst them. _No_. Robin would no if there was a spy they would have figured it out by now.

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short ;(**_


	8. The truth

**Chapter 8**

**The truth**

Alarms came on and all the titans bolted into the main foyer of the tower. Were slade was on the screen and in the background Victoria was tied up. Cyborg and Starfire were surprised more surprised than Beast-boy, Robin and Raven as they new she was alive but beast-boy was sort of on the border until now.

"**No way" **Cyborg muttered

Cyborg couldn't believe his own eye Victoria was alive.

"**Hello titans." **Slade said

"**Is there a reason you called" **Raven said

"**No not particularly I just wanted to see how you lot would react to finding out that Drusilla is alive" **Slade said

Snow cut them off before anyone could say anything.

"**Who the hell is Drusilla?" **beast-boy asked

"**He could be talking about Victoria" **robin said

"**If so why did he call her by Drusilla" **Starfire pointed out

"**It could have been her human name" **Cyborg said

"**Did she ever mention her human name to anyone?" **Robin asked

Silence. That filled the room. Silence nothing more nothing less. An awkward silence thinking faces the titans trying to remember if she mentioned her human name. But no one came up with anything.

"**I always thought Victoria was human name" **Cyborg responded

"**I know someone who knows a lot about vampires...I always thought he was crazy but he may know stuff" **Raven announced

"**Find out what Drusilla has to do with Victoria." **Robin ordered

"**Yup" **Raven muttered

She left the building.


	9. Who is drusilla

**Chapter 10**

**Who is Drusilla**

"**Raven did you find out anything?" **Robin asked

"**Drusilla isn't Victoria's human name" **she began

"**Then what is it?" **beast-boy asked

"**Her first vampire name. My contact said she isn't to be trusted she lies with the truth she manipulates people. And can turn friends against friends" **raven told them

"**Are you sure that's Victoria?" **Cyborg asked

"**Yea my contact seemed like he knew her." **raven said

they were all shocked at this. Why didn't she mention this name she used when they first found out. When she was telling them everything...could all that have been a lie...what was true and what was a lie. Victoria was there friend but was she Victoria still?

"**We have to go rescue her" **cyborg responded

"**I agree but we have to wait for ravens contact to come threw with the information about Victoria's past." **Robin said


	10. Locating Victoria

**Chapter 11**

**Locating Victoria**

"**Here it is her information" **robin said as he walked inside

"**Okay so its a lot. I think we should go find her now...then read it later." **Cyborg said

"**Fine..." **Robin said

They brought up Slade's one minute video feed from the other night to and Victoria's tracker from a while a go... the points matched and they were trying to get an exact location. From the video feed as the feed only gave them a radius but it was in the same radius as the tracker.

"**Raven do you mind looking threw the information and I will continue the search" **robin asked

"**Sure" **She said

"**At least this way we don't have just beast-boy reading threw vampire history" **robin said

"**yea good choice" **raven said

"**Why are we looking for the video feed location" **he asked cyborg who was next to him

"**To find the location were V is" **he said

"**We can just turn on her trackers backup signal" **robin responded

"**Tried it there is nothing" **cyborg told him

"**Hey the last place she was at was a warehouse on 56th street we could start there" **robin said

"**Slade would have moved"** Cyborg said

"**Not if he didn't know" **Robin informed him

"**Wanna go check it out?" **cyborg asked

"**Oh yea" **

"**Lets get beast-boy" **Cyborg said **" YO BB!" **He yelled

beast-boy ran into the main area of the tower were the computers were.

"**Were going to go check out were Victoria's last signal was wanna come?" **cyborg asked

"**I'm stuck helping raven" **beast-boy said

"**Well tell start to keep checking the tracker and we will be back in a bit." **Cyborg said

The two boys left the tower and began there street search for Victoria


	11. Found Dead

**Chapter 12**

**Found**

"**Psst... I think that is her" **cyborg said **"I cant see her face" **

"**Okay so she is here but were is Slade" **Robin whispered back

"**Why I am right here" Slade** said behind him

"**So much for being sneaky" **Cyborg said

cyborg used is arm blaster and shot Slade to make a distraction for robin to untie her. Robin jumped down. Cyborg was still shooting at Slade.

"**I Can't believe you faked your own death!" **he whispered

"**Sorry, I needed to work things out on my own with out worrying you guys would find before I'm ready to be found so I killed another vampire." **she explained

She was free. As she got up and went with robin to help cyborg.

"**You think your up for this Drusilla" **robin said

"**Don't call me that! And yes" **she said

They had Slade.

"**Give me the ring!" **Victoria's yelled as she walked up to Slade

victoria got close to slade but she felt something pointy go threw her heart. Victoria walked backwards were robin and cyborg saw

"**Shit!" **she said

Her skin darkened and crinkled up then she exploded and dust came out.

"**Vicky!" **robin yelled

Slade disappeared. And all that was left of Victoria was dust.

They walked back to the tower...where beast-boy was waiting

"**Did you find her?" **he asked

"**No point of looking any more." **cyborg said

"**She's dead" **Robin responded

"**Are you sure this time" **Raven asked

"**We saw her go poof" **cyborg said

"**And Slade?" **beast-boy asked

"**Disappeared...he staked her" **

**THE END!**


End file.
